


Marty Scurll One Shot Collection

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Begging, Cheating, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Some Slash, Stranger Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, reluctance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: One shots featuring Marty Scurll from New Japan Pro Wrestling and Ring of HonorOngoing collectionRead the notes at the beginning of each chapter as they contain the warnings for that specific chapter





	1. Tease

“Marty!” You whined to your boyfriend Marty Scurll, bouncing impatiently on the seat cushion next to him. “Pay attention to me.” You pouted out your lower lip and gave him the puppy dog eyes, hoping to ensnare his attention. Marty merely flashed you a wicked grin, which should have served as a warning to you, before returning his attention to the phone conversation he was in the middle of. It was an important phone call and you knew you were being a bit of a pain in the butt, but you saw him so rarely that you just wanted him all to yourself. He had been home for several days now, days filled with nonstop attention by Marty and you were addicted to it. You continued to pester Marty, running your fingers through his hair, flicking your tongue over his ear lobe, kissing him on his neck as he tried to pay attention to his conversation. Five minutes later your hand was playing with the exposed flesh of Marty’s knee, toying around the ripped holes in the black jeans he practically lived in, fingers idly tracing the flesh and dipping under the torn fabric to run along his thigh. 

You were so caught up in your ministrations that you didn’t notice Marty’s conversation had ended until his hand grabbed a fistful of your hair making you yelp in surprise as he tugged you off the couch and onto your knees in front of him. You held back a whimper as he stared at you, green eyes darkened with anger and lust. 

“Did you not see me on the phone, love?” He drew out the endearment with a sinister edge to it, making a shiver roll through your body. It took a lot to push Marty to this point. He was usually so laid back and loving, but with the right circumstances the Villain came out to play and you loved it. 

“I just…” You started only to be quickly cut off.

“Quiet! You damn well knew I was on the phone. But you’re such a brat that you couldn’t let me have ten minutes to finish some business. I’ve done nothing but lavish you with attention and love since I’ve returned and this is how you want to act?” He growled. “Have you already forgotten the dates and the gifts, not to mention all the lovemaking and the countless orgasms I’ve given you since I’ve been home?” 

“I’m so…” You tried to apologize, but once again were silenced, this time by the tightening of his fist in your hair and the glare he leveled at you. 

“I don’t want to hear I’m sorry, or your attempts at an explanation. In fact, the only sound I want to hear from you right now, is the sound of you sucking my cock.” In no time at all his thick cock was free from his pants and in your mouth. You hummed around him, your mouth full of his warm flesh as you worked your tongue to caress him. Gradually the grip in your hair loosened as Marty relaxed under your ministrations, eventually being released completely as Marty leaned back against the couch closing his eyes and enjoying your mouth. As you licked and sucked and nibbled along his length dampness began to form between your thighs and you shuffled your legs so you could squeeze your thighs together in an effort to relive the pressure. Once you began to deep throat Marty, his groans of pleasure only served to turn you on further making you increase your pace as your hand drifted between your thighs to slip past your panties and rub along your soaked slit. Eyes drifting closed you increased the pressure on your pussy, rubbing roughly at your bundle of nerves as you sucked Marty’s tip, sliding your tongue along his slit. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Marty’s disappointed voice broke the silence, startling you and making your eyes fly up to meet his gaze his dick falling from your mouth. “Are you that selfish pet? You can’t bring me pleasure without touching yourself?” he arched an eyebrow as he questioned you. “How many nights have I been on my knees for you, bringing you to orgasm over and over again, and never asking for anything in return?” 

“I’m sorry.” You said, lowering your gaze and slowly pulling your hand from your pants. He was right, how many nights had he eaten you out until you practically passed out from the pleasure? “I just get so turned on giving you head, I couldn’t help myself.” 

“Well you wanted my attention and now that you’ve got it, you’re more concerned with getting yourself off.” Marty said with a shrug. “What do you even need me here for?” 

“I always need you Marty!” You protested. 

“I’ll give you one more opportunity to prove that to me.” He said motioning for you to resume sucking his dick. “Show me how much you appreciate me coming home to you.” Eager to redeem yourself you wrapped your hands around Marty’s thickness, giving a twist and stroke along his length before easing him into your mouth. Sliding him into the back of your throat, you hummed as you reached your hand down to caress his balls as you swallowed him. Marty’s hand made its way to the back of your head, pushing you further down his length, a chuckle escaping him as you gagged when he pushed deeply into your throat. 

“Breathe through your nose kitten” he instructed when you struggled against him, desperate for air. Trying to focus you breathed in deeply through your nose, feeling the panic subside as air filled your lungs. Marty didn’t let you up, keeping himself firmly entrenched as he rocked his hips against your lips, his pace increasing until he finally shot his load with a grunt, holding you in place until you swallowed everything he gave you. You pulled off with a pop, breathing heavily trying to regain your breath. Once you had your breathing under control you hopefully looked at Marty, the ache between your thighs begging for attention. 

“Did you want something baby?” He asked beckoning you onto his lap with a curl of his finger. You were quick to comply, straddling his hips and pressing yourself down on his groin. His hand drifted between your thighs, hovering over your heat but not touching where you so desperately wanted him to. “You wanna straddle my face and ride it until you come all over my tongue?” He purred nipping at your neck. 

“Yes please.” You moaned hands gripping his broad shoulders. “God I need it Marty.” 

“You’re so pretty when you beg.” He said brushing his fingers across your aching core. You arched towards him, pressing your pussy against his fingers and rocking your hips. You whimpered in protest when he withdrew the pressure. 

“Please, Marty, please.” You begged, reaching your hand to grab his wrist and attempting to get his fingers back where you wanted them. You whined when he removed you from his lap and rose with a sadistic chuckle. 

“Nope. Maybe next time you’ll control yourself when I’m trying to conduct business.” He said before strolling off towards the kitchen, leaving you a frustrated mess on the couch.


	2. Forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the man but Marty is a dick in this one. Sorry. Inspired by the song Forgive by Rebecca Lynn Howard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, cheating, implied/referenced cheating, break up, blame,

“Can’t you ever just forgive?” Marty Scurll asked his girlfriend of two years in exasperation. For almost an hour now they had been arguing and he was over it. 

“Forgive? Are you fucking kidding we me right now Martin!” You yelled tears welling in your eyes. “All I ever do is forgive. Forgive, forgive, forgive. And you never change.” You whispered shaking your head sadly. You had finally reached your breaking point; you just couldn’t do this anymore. With a sigh you sank into the wooden chair at the dining room table, covering your tear stained face with your hands as you saw your relationship crumbling. 

“I’m sorry, okay?” Marty said. “Doesn’t it count for something that I came home and told you? I could’ve said nothin’ and you would be in the dark.” You barked out a harsh laugh of disbelief at his reasoning. 

“Oh, you came home and told me you fucked some other woman so it’s supposed to be okay? I should be grateful?” You couldn’t even muster the energy to look at the man, incredulity coloring your tone. “You cheated on me Marty. Again.” 

Unfortunately, this wasn’t the first, or even the second time, you two had held this same conversation. And stupid you, you kept forgiving him and welcoming him back with open arms, buying his explanations and excuses. 

“Y/N, I’ve been on the road for months. First Japan, then Australia and Ireland and back to the UK. We hadn’t been intimate for weeks before I left. You refuse come on the road with me. Then when I did come home to see you, you were sick or on your period, giving me nothing. I’m a man, I have needs.” Marty made his usual excuses, but this time you had enough. Normally you would allow him to guilt you, make it somehow your fault that he had strayed. 

“So it’s my fault you can’t keep your dick in your pants?” You spat angrily rising to your feet, the chair falling backwards onto the floor with a loud clang. Marty looked surprised at your reaction. This was usually the part where you fell for his bullshit and apologized for not meeting his needs. For not taking care of him properly. Yes, it was true you hadn’t been intimate for almost a month before his extended trip, but that didn’t give him the right to sleep with someone else. Life happened sometimes. 

“I can’t believe you are such an asshole.” You fumed. “Blaming me, are you kidding me?” 

You turned to glare at the man you loved who was leaning against the door jam watching you with a calculating expression. Your heart clenched as you steeled yourself against the manipulation you knew was coming. Marty was nothing if not a master of manipulation. You saw the exact moment his strategy shifted, as his face softened and he took a few steps towards you.

“You’re right darlin’, I’m an asshole. I’m sorry, you deserve better.” Marty reached his hand up to cup your cheek, staring into your eyes. “I promise it won’t happen again.” You pulled away from his touch breaking the eye contact. You couldn’t look into his eyes and end this, you weren’t strong enough. 

“You need to go.” You said, struggling not to sob. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t trust you. I’ll always be wondering who you’re with, what you’re doing. If you’re being faithful.” 

“You don’t mean that.” Marty said in disbelief. He honestly couldn’t believe you were standing up for yourself. 

“I do. We’re over Martin.” You said with finality. “I’ll get some things together and go to a hotel until you leave again. By the time you come back my stuff will be out.” 

You had barely made it down the hallway when you heard the front door slam as Marty stormed out. Throwing yourself down on the bed, sobs erupted from your mouth as you mourned the end of your relationship.


	3. Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some hot sex against a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: PWP, smut, explicit language

Your fingers knotted in the dark brown hair of your boyfriend as your back was pressed against the cold concrete wall down a long dark hallway in the Sam’s Town Arena in Las Vegas. Your skirt was pushed up around your waist, panties discarded haphazardly on the floor as you bit your lip in an effort to keep your moans silent. 

Your legs were slung over the muscular shoulders of your boyfriend who seemed to be effortlessly holding you up as he buried his tongue deep inside your pussy. Your thighs clenched around his head after a particularly talented stroking of his tongue across your clit. You could feel the twitch of a smile on his face between your legs and gave a playful tug of his hair, urging him to continue. 

You weren’t exactly sure how you ended up in this position, but that was part of the fun in having a boyfriend like Marty Scurll. Marty was always ready to go, anytime; anyplace. It was a wonder you two had only been caught a handful of times. You honestly expected a lot more given your propensity for sex in public places. Your train of thought came to a crashing halt as Marty buried his tongue to the hilt inside you, his hands gripping almost painfully into your hips as he held you still for his ministrations. You were sure you would have bruises in the shape of his fingers by the time you were done, but you didn’t mind at all. You found it so sexy to be marked up by Marty. 

“Oh fuck! More please!” You moaned loudly as Marty’s tongue danced across your clit, increasing in quickness with each swipe and darting inside your whole. It didn’t take long for these actions to push you over the edge, gasping as you came, your thighs squeezing around Marty’s head as he lapped at your juices. With a satisfied smirk he sat you back of your feet, holding you steady by pressing his body against you. You were still breathing heavily when his lips connected with yours, his tongue urgently seeking entrance to your mouth. You could taste the tartness of your juices coating his lips and tongue serving to heighten your arousal. Your hands eagerly made their way to Marty’s belt hurriedly unbuckling it and allowing his pants to drop to his ankles while pulling his dick out of his boxers with a practiced movement. It only took seconds for Marty to have himself buried inside you, the two of you groaning as he seated himself fully inside your pussy. 

“That’s it love, fuck my cock.” He encouraged as you rocked your hips up and down his length as Marty’s hands supported your legs around his waist. “Faster now.” He said nipping down your neck and burying his teeth into your collarbone. You moaned picking up the pace of your movements, snaking your hand down between your bodies to press on your clit. You shivered as Marty’s hips thrust up, moving in time to your own movements as the two of you raced towards your climaxes. A startled yelp flew from your lips as Marty withdrew from you, pulling you off the wall and bending you over a nearby packing crate before slamming back into you from behind, his fingers digging into your hips as he thrust wildly. Pants escaped your mouth as Marty hit deeply into you with each thrust, pressure building as you felt your second orgasm of the encounter fast approaching. Your hand flew back gripping Marty’s ass, urging him on as pleasured cries filled the air. 

“You gonna come sweetheart? He asked, breathing heavily. 

“Yes.” You whimpered squeezing your eyes shut as waves of pleasure began washing over you as Marty reached to your front and stroked your clit, never breaking his pace. As your walls clamped around his cock, Marty groaned hips stilling as you felt his warm come filling you. 

“Five minutes Marty” A very put upon voice called from the end of the hallway. Both of your heads spun to look down the darkened hallway seeing the intern Jeff walking away from the hallway shaking his head. The poor man always seemed to be the one who had to come interrupt them. 

“We really do need to get him a nice Christmas present.” You said, giggling as you searched for your panties in the dim lighting.


	4. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome fic - Marty Scurll/FC/Kenny Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit sexual content, explicit language, smut, oral sex, threesome m/f/m, slash, m/m oral sex

As you slid the key into the lock of the home you shared with your boyfriend Marty Scurll you could hear the telltale sounds of the video game console and muffled curses. Opening the door, you pulled up short. Marty was on the couch, controller in hand furiously pushing buttons as he played Street Fighter V. But that wasn’t what made you pause. Next to him on the couch was one of Marty’s best friends, Kenny Omega. It wasn’t unusual for one of his wrestling buddies to be over as many stayed at their place when wrestling in the area, but you hadn’t been expecting anyone, especially Kenny. The very attractive Kenny Omega. Kenny who you had just recently learned something very interesting about. 

 

“Hey babe!” Marty called distractedly, his attention barely drifting from the screen as he executed a sequence of moves against Kenny’s character. 

“Oh, hey Mya!” Kenny greeted with enthusiasm, though his eyes never left the screen either. With a wry smile, you set your laptop down at the dining table and fired it up. You were used to it by now; the boys’ video games were infinitely more interesting than you apparently. It was okay you thought with a mental shrug. It was always fun to remind Marty of his lack of attention when he was trying to get you naked. The man was always fun to tease. He got so frustrated, which in turn brought out his more dominant characteristics. 

As you sat trying to finalize some projects for work, you found it increasingly difficult to concentrate. Your eyes would unerringly drift to the intensely concentrating Marty, who was shirtless and wearing a pair of black and neon green athletic shorts that were riding low on his hips. His biceps would flex when he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration when he was losing and curse words would fly from his lips. You were the first to admit you had almost a fetish for the way the word fuck rolled off Marty’s tongue. 

“Fuckin’ game.” Marty growled moments later, tossing his controller down on the couch as he was defeated by Kenny. As if he could hear the thoughts running through your mind Marty turned to you, a smirk turning up the corners of his lips before stalking towards you. You barely had time to react before he had hauled you to your feet and was plundering your mouth with his tongue. Your hands gripped his waist pulling him tighter to your body, feeling his hardening groin pressing against your belly. 

“Let’s go Marty! Round 3!” Kenny interrupted, making Marty break the kiss and head back to the couch. He chuckled as you let out a groan of frustration and flopped down into your seat with a pout. Crossing your legs, you tried to dull the ache between them, focusing on your work and trying to steadfastly ignore the increasing bickering between the two friends. After sending off your final report you found yourself watching them play from your position at the table, your attention drifting between the two men. As you looked on you couldn’t help but think of what Marty had recently revealed to you about Kenny, it not taking long for the dampness between your legs to return full force. Apparently, you had gotten lost in your thoughts as you were suddenly startled by Kenny sharply calling your name as both he and Marty stared at you, amusement lighting their faces. 

“What?” You sputtered.

“You’ve been staring at me for like five minutes.” Kenny pointed out. 

“I was not!” you denied vehemently, feeling the telltale heat of a blush rising to your cheeks. 

“Yeah you were.” Kenny insisted. “Marty saw it too.” You saw your traitorous boyfriend nodding in agreement, a satisfied smirk on his face as he ratted you out. You glared at him which only served to spur him on. 

“I know why she was staring Kenny.” Marty said helpfully. 

“Do tell…” Kenny implored. He was very curious to know why his best friend’s girl was looking at him like she wanted to jump his bones. He knew they had a rather unconventional relationship, a very open relationship which; to be honest, intrigued him. 

“Shut up Marty!” You growled launching yourself from your chair and onto Marty’s lap, hands slapping themselves over his mouth to prevent him from speaking. Your knees pinned his arms to his legs, leaving him without an option of moving you without unceremoniously dumping you on the floor and you grinned victoriously at him as you realized his predicament. What you didn’t account for was Kenny stepping up to help his friend, making you yelp in surprise when his hands wrapped around your waist as he pulled you off Marty’s lap, pressing you firmly against his body as you wiggled in an attempt to escape. 

With a smug smile Marty happily spilled her secret. “Well Kenny, the other day I was talking with Mya and your name happened to come up. Happened to come up as the one of my friends who she would most like to fuck.” You groaned dropping your head to your chest. It had been said in the heat of the moment, with Marty’s fingers buried in your cunt as you teetered on the edge of orgasm as he asked you questions. You hadn’t expected him to bring it up in front of the man himself. “When I told her you were bisexual and my cock had been down your throat, you should’ve heard her scream. Instant orgasm.” Marty chuckled. 

“Is that true Mya?” Kenny crooned into your ear. “Did you get off imagining me sucking Marty’s dick?” “Or was it the idea of me burying my cock in your tight little pussy? Maybe a little bit of both?” He teased. Your breath caught as images of those exact things danced through your mind, arousal only heightening as you could feel Kenny’s cock hardening in your back. You wanted Kenny, and he apparently wanted you as well, but you didn’t want to cross any lines with Marty. Sure, you were in an open relationship, but you didn’t know if that extended to fucking his friends, and right in front of him no less. Your gaze flew to Marty who was watching the two of you intently, lust burning brightly in his eyes as he gave a slight nod, giving you all the permission you needed. It was apparently all Kenny needed as well as you quickly found yourself spun around to face the man who had starred in many of your fantasies. 

As you stared into his bright blue eyes Kenny’s hand left your waist, coming up to grip your chin. “You gonna let me fuck you Mya?” He asked smirking when you quickly nodded. “Yeah? You’re gonna let me fuck you right here while your boyfriend watches?”

You twisted your head from Kenny’s grip to look at Marty who was observing you with his hand palming his cock through his shorts. 

“Yes.” You breathed not breaking eye contact with Marty as you answered. You turned back to Kenny biting your bottom lip as you waited for him to make his move. Kenny’s hands grabbed your hips pulling you close to his body, pressing you so tightly you feel the definition of his muscles through his shirt. 

“You sure about this Marty?” He asked, voice husky with desire. 

“Don’t worry about me brotha’, I may just join the two of you.” Marty replied making a low moan escape you.

“You want that sweetheart?” Kenny leaned to whisper in your ear, placing a light kiss on the shell of your ear. “You want me and Marty to fuck you from both ends?” You pressed your lower body against his groin making a groan of his own pass his lips. 

“Maybe in a little bit. First I want you all to myself.” You replied reaching your hands to tangle in his curly brown hair, pulling him down to meet your lips. Your first kiss was gentle, a feeling out of each other as your lips molded together, his tongue sneaking through to caress yours briefly and breaking the kiss. Then he attacked with a ferociousness that surprised you, an aggressiveness you usually only saw in the ring from Kenny. Your mouths met in a bruising kiss, his tongue darting in and tangling with yours as his hands gripped your ass, pulling you into his groin. You let your hands wander his body, stroking the defined muscles until you had to finally break apart for air. Kenny’s hands left your ass, making short work of stripping off your clothing and tossing them around the room without care until you stood before him in your matching peach lace bra and panty set. 

You stood still as Kenny slowly walked around you, circling you as he looked over every inch of your body. 

“You’re a lucky man Marty” Kenny told his friend with a smile as he concluded his perusal. 

“You think I’m lucky now? Wait’ll you see what she can do to you.” Marty replied, hand casually resting on his bulge. 

“Oh yeah?” Kenny said turning to look at you. “Get on your knees Mya. Show me what you can do to me.” You eagerly sank to your knees, settling yourself comfortably before reaching for the waistband of Kenny’s shorts. When they fell to the ground, revealing his commando state, and displaying his impressive package to your gaze you were not disappointed. You had a feeling Kenny was packing (those pants of his leave little to the imagination) and you were not wrong. Smiling up at him you grabbed him in one hand, your fingers barely clasping around his girth and giving a quick twist of your wrist that had a gasp escaping his mouth while Marty chuckled knowingly. With your free hand, you formed a fist around his tip, squeezing it in your grasp and trailing your thumb along his slit. 

“Fuck, I think I need to sit down for this,” Kenny groaned stepping out of your grasp and moving to sit back on the couch before motioning you to follow. You crawled to him on your knees, giving an enticing sway to your hips as you did so and reattached your hands to his cock.

“You’re not going to take it away from me again are you?” You teased as you twisted and stroked your hands up and down his dick as he shook his head no quickly. With another squeeze of your fist drops of precum leaked out, glistening on his tip. You stuck out your tongue playfully and leaned down, swiping it over the salty substance. Moving your hands together you worked to caress every part of his cock, except for the tip, leaning down to tease it with your tongue, swiping and circling your tongue around him, coating it with saliva and precum as more leaked with each stroke. One hand left his shaft to snake down between his thighs, grasping his balls in your hand and caressing them as you finally engulfed his tip in your mouth, sucking hard on the mushroom tip as Kenny’s head fell against the back of the couch. From the corner of your eye you saw Marty watching your actions intently, his hand stroking himself through his shorts making you smile around Kenny’s dick. You were surprised how hot you found the idea of being watched. It wasn’t really something that had crossed your mind before, but now that it was happening your soaked panties were testament to the fact that you were loving it. 

You released Kenny’s length with your hand, sliding him further into your mouth, rolling your tongue around his length as he filled your throat. With one final bob, he slipped into the back of your throat, causing you to gag slightly as you adjusted to the intrusion. Once you were settled you set up a rhythmic pace of bobbing along his length, in and out of your throat, pulling off him completely and flicking your tongue over his tip before plunging him back into your throat. You were so into what you were doing you hadn’t even heard Marty remove his clothes to come stand behind you. You didn’t notice him until his hand was in your hair, pulling you off Kenny’s dick and flush against his body. 

“Now kitten, you keep doing that Kenny isn’t gonna last long enough to have some real fun. Especially since he isn’t used to your talented mouth.” Marty smirked at his friend who was breathing heavily, obviously close to blowing his load. “So why don’t you slow down just a bit and let him enjoy it?” You pouted sheepishly and nodded your head in agreement falling forward as Marty released your hair. You returned your attention to Kenny, leaning to give a long swipe of your tongue along his length as you gripped his base on hand. Behind you Marty settled on his knees, slipping off your panties and sliding his cock along your soaked pussy lips, the head brushing over your clit with each pass. Trying to ignore the ache between your thighs you focused on pleasing Kenny. You knew Marty wasn’t going to give you what you wanted until he was damn good and ready and being impatient was just going to make him tease you more. 

You placed a kiss on Kenny’s tip and flicked it with your tongue then sliding it between your lips and given it a light suck and popping him back out before continuing to kiss and lick his entire length leaving no part untouched until he was almost begging you to take him into your mouth. A devilish smirk and shake of your head earned you a sharp smack on the behind from Marty, making you turn your head to glare at him, all the while continuing to stroke Kenny.

“Don’t be a tease, Mya.” He said.

“Oh, you’re one to talk.” You replied smartly only to gasp as Marty plunged into you with one thrust, burying himself in your heat. 

Kenny apparently decided he had enough teasing and took matters into his own hands, grabbing two handfuls of your long hair and pulling you down onto his cock, burying himself in the back of your throat as Marty thrust into you at breath stealing pace. For the next several minutes you were lost in pleasure as Marty took you from behind and Kenny fucked your throat, leaving you at their mercy. With a final thrust into your throat you felt Kenny’s warm seed fill your mouth and greedily swallowed every drop breathing heavily when Kenny pulled out of your mouth and pushing your hips back to meet Marty’s thrusts as you were on the brink of coming yourself. When Marty’s hand connected with your pussy grabbing your clit between his fingers and squeezing you lost it, coming with a scream your head falling into Kenny’s lap. 

“Come here pet.” Marty said pulling out of you. You pushed yourself up turning on your knees knowing what Marty wanted, mouth open and ready for his cock to slide in. You hummed around him as you tasted your tangy juices coating his cock, stroking your tongue along his underside as he pushed in and out of your willing mouth. Your attention was diverted when Kenny moved next to you, dropping down to his knees. 

“You mind sharing sweetheart?” He asked you, a smirk tilting the corner of his lips as he eyed Marty’s cock fucking your face. Marty pulled himself out of your mouth, allowing you to answer. You simply licked your lips, hand reaching into Kenny’s curls to guide his mouth to Marty’s cock. When his lips enveloped Marty, you watched in awe. You startled out of your daze when Marty’s hand intertwined with yours to push Kenny down on his cock, the two of you guiding him in sucking Marty’s cock, your free hand sneaking between your legs to stroke your once again leaking pussy. You didn’t think you had ever witnessed something so sexy in your life. You became an active participant again when Marty pulled out of Kenny’s mouth and slid his cock back into yours, alternating between both of your mouths over the next several moments before pulling out of Kenny’s mouth and stroking his hand over his dick. 

“I want both of your tongues on me at the same time.” He declared motioning for you both to begin. You moved first grabbing his cock and licking down the side, locking your eyes onto Kenny’s as he leaned forward and licked along the opposite side. Marty groaned when you both began licking him, your tongues intertwining as they teased along his cock, the two of you meeting at his tip and twirling your tongues together over it. “Fuck, I’m gonna come!” He growled making Kenny suck his tip into his mouth catching the warm fluid shooting on his tongue and swallowing it down. Releasing Marty from his mouth Kenny grabbed the back of your head pulling you to his lips. Your mouth parting in anticipation you could still taste Marty on Kenny’s tongue as you kissed him deeply, swiping your tongue around his mouth to grab the last of the taste. 

The three of you dressed, tossing each other their various articles of clothing. Once dressed you casually walked over to the stack of take out menus on the counter. 

“So, who’s up for Chinese?” you asked holding up a menu.


	5. High Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy little one shot request fulfilled for “We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: fluff, light suggestive content, kissing, grinding

“I can’t believe you are really making me do this.” You muttered, glaring balefully at your boyfriend Marty Scurll from the passenger seat of the rental car. He just gave you a cheeky grin and patronizingly patted your thigh. Pushing his hand off your leg you huffed and shifted your body to stare out the window. If you looked at the idiot any longer you may just punch him. 

The remainder of your ride was silent aside from Marty cheerfully humming along to the radio as you continued to pout. Of course he was excited. He had been wanting to do this with you forever and now that he had the opportunity he was practically giddy. After Marty maneuvered into a parking stall and shut off the vehicle he had to come around to the passenger door as you refused to exit the car. Pulling open the door he extended his hand to help you out only to be rebuffed. 

“Oh c’mon love, stop being dodgy and get out of the fuckin’ car.” He said losing patience with your childish antics. You pursed your lips, right foot tapping nervously on the floor board as you considered your options. For the hundredth time you wondered why the hell you agreed to this as your consequence for losing the bet between you two. A last ditch idea popped into your head and this time you allowed Marty to pull you from the car. Unleashing your most seductive smile, you pressed your body against his, standing on tip toes to press your lips to his. He willingly met your kiss parting his lips as your tongue swiped along them, moving his hands to your hips and pressing you more firmly into him, allowing you to feel the immediate effect you were having on his body. 

After a moment you broke from the kiss, trailing your fingertips along his chest and down his stomach. “Baby,” You said softly. “You could just come up with some…alternate form of payment for the bet. Something much more mutually beneficial and pleasurable for the both of us.” You pulled his head down, your lips by his ear and began whispering all kinds of naughty things you would do for him should he change the terms of your agreement. 

“Oh, you play dirty girl.” Marty growled. “But no. We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.” With a huff of frustration you pushed off him, stomping across the parking lot to the little white building that was home to the skydiving company you had an appointment with. Outside the door you paused, taking a deep breath to calm yourself and mentally put on your big girl panties. You made your bed, now you had to lie in it. Marty caught up with you, moving to open the door and ushering you in front of him. 

Over the next hour you sat through various safety videos, went through a simulated fall and signed so many waivers your head was spinning. Marty, being an old pro at this was solo jumping, but because it was your first time, you were required to tandem jump with an instructor, which brought you a profound sense of relief. The calm and professional manner of the employees was going a long way to soothe your nerves, though you still had a lump in your stomach. Marty, of course, had to sign up for the photos and videos you could opt to buy, which you were sure he would use to make fun of you at a later date. Finally, you were led out onto the tarmac and into the waiting airplane. 

As the plane ascended you clung to Marty’s hand, peeking out the open door of the plane and muttering under your breath. “What kind of sane person jumps out of a perfectly functioning airplane?” You asked. 

“The kind you’re dating.” Marty smirked kissing your cheek as you rolled your eyes at him.

“I wouldn’t necessarily call you sane.” You retorted. Marty got the signal it was time for him to go and you couldn’t help but find yourself a bit in awe of his confidence as he walked to the doorway and hung onto the edges with his back facing outwards. 

“Just so you know, the chances of you getting laid anytime soon are zero percent.” You called just as he pushed out of the plane, his eyes widening as he heard your words. 

“Ready?” Your tandem partner asked. You nodded, taking one last deep breath and pushing to your feet. You were strapped securely to the front of him and moved to the doorway. You took one look down, grabbed the straps of the parachute and slammed your eyes shut before giving the okay to your partner. 

For a moment it didn’t even feel like you were out of the plane, almost like you were suspended in the air, before you began plummeting down, a scream ripping out of you as the free-fall began, air rushing past your body. It was only when the chute cord was ripped and you were gliding back towards earth that you could relax and admit that maybe, just maybe, this hadn’t been too entirely terrible. 

Though you would never admit that to Marty.


	6. HateF***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “You might not like me, but you definitely want me.” 
> 
> Just because they hate each other doesn't mean they don't want each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, explicit sexual content, rough sex, verbal sparring, arguing, hate sex

“I really do hate you.” You panted as your skirt was pushed up around your hips the thick fingers of Marty Scurll pushing your panties to the side and sinking into your wet heat. 

“You might not like me, but you definitely want me.” Marty chuckled as he felt just how soaked you already were. “So let’s cut the chatter and do what we do best.” Your retort was cut off by a sharp twist of his fingers inside you and his thumb pressing roughly into your clit, making you moan wantonly instead. 

There was no love lost between the two of you, in fact, you couldn’t stand each other. Of course, the fact that you found each other attractive drove you both crazy. You hated the fact that you wanted Marty so badly, a fact he loved to pester you with. You gave it back to him just as badly though, using the fact that he wanted you against him just as much. 

No more words were exchanged as Marty slid your panties off, tossing them to the side as he freed his cock form the confines of his wrestling trunks. When he thrust up into you to the hilt, you both gave a satisfied moan. If nothing else, the man did fill you perfectly. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you pulled yourself forward, your chin resting on his broad shoulders, eyes closing as you worked to forget exactly who was fucking you. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of you, no kissing and no eye contact between the two of you. You also limited the speaking, as anytime either one of you opened your mouth, it seemed to remind you two that you hated each other. 

Marty’s hands gripped your ass almost painfully as he pounded into you, your back banging against the wall as your legs clenched around his hips. Reaching between your bodies, your fingers connected with your clit, shooting spasm of pleasure through you, making you release a moan into Marty’s shoulder as you stroked faster, working to bring yourself to climax around Marty’s cock. Your hand was soon joined by Marty’s as he braced you on the wall and held you with his other. There was no way he was not going to get you off, you would never let him hear the end of it. With a flick of his wrist he pushed your hand away and took over your movements. You swallowed back the harsh words you wanted to say, instead focusing on the pleasure his talented fingers were now bringing you. His quick pinches and twists, combined with his thrusting inside of you had you trembling and spasming around him in short order. Your pussy clenched around him as you bit your lip to keep your noises inside. You hated giving him the satisfaction of being loud, hated the smirk he would carry for hours afterwards. 

As your orgasm died down, Marty picked up the pace of his thrusts, focused now on getting himself off and away from you. You could just push him off and go on your merry way now that you got yours, but you would never hear the end of it from Marty, he would taunt you forever about how you couldn’t even get him off. Squeezing your legs tighter around Marty’s waist, you rocked your hips into his thrusts, matching him stroke for stroke until he gave a final jut of his hips and you felt him empty into you. Seconds later you both pushed away from each other, your legs dropping from his waist and pushing your skirt down as he pulled up his trunks and walked out of the room without a backwards glance at you. You stomped your foot in frustration that he was the one that got to walk out. You hated it when he did. Finally finding your panties you slipped them on and after making sure you looked presentable left the office you two had occupied. 

An hour later you two were at each other’s throats again over some stupid small thing. With a final fuck you Marty stomped away from you, his two best friends Matt and Nick Jackson following behind him.

“Man, you two need to just fuck and get this out of your system.” Matt said as he caught up to Marty. 

“We already have. Still can’t stand the bitch.” Marty growled in response.


	7. On the Lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “Let’s run away together”  
> Sometimes real life gets in the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: light language, slight references to smut

“I can’t believe you have to leave again.” You pouted running your fingers over the bare chest of your boyfriend Marty Scurll. The two of you were currently cuddled up in bed after a marathon two days of lovemaking, having pretty much only left the bed to eat and shower. Unfortunately your time was coming to an end as Marty had to head out to the airport to fly to a show in Dublin Ireland, followed by a tour in the United States. He would be gone for a few weeks and you were going to miss him terribly. 

“I know love. Time does seem to fly when we’re together.” He said, pressing a kiss to your forehead and hugging you into his side. “But I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Or, I could just not let you go.” You said with a smile. “I’ll pull out the handcuffs and chain you to the bed and have my wicked way with you day and night.” 

“I would let you.” He said with a smile. “No arguments from me. Though the Bucks may have a complaint or two. They would probably show up and drag my bare ass out into the streets.” You both chuckled, knowing the truth of those words. The Bucks were tenacious to say the least. And if they had to be away from their families and travel, then they were going to make sure Marty suffered with them. 

“Let’s run away together then.” You suggested still giggling. “We’ll go on the lamb, wear disguises, and never stay in one place too long. Stay in the shittiest hotels and make love all night long.” 

“You’re tempting me darling.” Marty said, pulling you up on top of him and admiring the view as you straddled his hips. “I would love to become a bum with you.” 

You smiled down at him before scrunching up your nose.

“Of course Matt and Nick would track us down. They would follow us from city to city, always right on our trail. We would never be able to let our guard down, always worrying about them popping up and dragging you away.” You sighed. 

“Those damn Bucks, ruining all our plans.” Marty said shaking his head in mock disappointment. 

“Oh well, I guess I’ll have to let you go then.” You said, leaning down to kiss him, groaning as the doorbell to your flat rang. 

“Speaking of the Bucks,” Marty said. “It appears they have arrived.” He reluctantly slid you off his body shouting that he was coming as they rang the bell again. Clad in his boxers Marty headed towards the door to let the brothers into your home. 

After a quick shower Marty was ready to leave, kissing you tenderly at the doorway before departing with Matt and Nick. 

“Love you” He mouthed as the elevator door closed, taking him away.


	8. What are you wearing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “What on earth are you wearing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: explicit language

You hated to admit it, but sometimes Marty concerned you. You had been friends with the man for years, so you should be used to it by now, but really, sometimes you were just worried. The man seemed to have no self-preservational instincts and no sense of shame. He was 100% willing to embarrass the shit out of himself and really didn’t give a damn. You didn’t think that was normal. Here you were almost terrified of doing something that someone would deem stupid and there he would be strutting around the ring stuffing his hand in his pants and then rubbing it in someone’s face. You still found it hard to believe you two were such good friends. As extroverted as Marty and most of his other friends were, you seemed to be the odd one out as a rather quiet and introspective person. But Marty had spent years working on dragging you out of your shell and for once you were going to be the life of the party. You needed to have some fun. A little liquid courage was going a long way to help you in this mindset. Taking one last look in your full length mirror you gave yourself a nod of approval before heading out of your bedroom to join the others. 

Matt and Nick Jackson were already here with their wives, as was Marty’s girlfriend Deonna. That was why you needed the liquid courage and were determined to have some fun. You were tired of being the third wheel, the outsider. Though none of them would ever make you feel that way, and went out of their way to include you, it was still hard to be the only single one. As you entered the living room all eyes turned to you the girls tossing compliments as you blushed while the three guys stared silently. 

“What on earth are you wearing?” Marty asked, looking you up and down with a displeased expression. 

“A dress.” You said simply. 

“That’s not a dress. That’s a scrap of fabric.” Marty said looking at the red minidress you were poured into. He had never seen you in something so revealing. ‘You can’t go out in that.” 

“Shut up Marty!” Deonna chastised. “Tell her she looks gorgeous and shut your mouth.” Marty looked affronted as he turned to his girlfriend. 

“Deonna, she cannot go out looking like that. Men are going to want to fuck her.” Marty said sourly.

“I think that’s the point.” Matt’s wife Dana said, tossing a wink at you, making you shrug ruefully. 

“I think Marty’s right.” Nick piped up. “She looks way too sexy. We’ll have to spend the whole evening keeping men off her.” 

“I don’t want you to keep men off me. The point of the dress is to get them on me.” You flashed a devilish smirk. “Or under me.” The girls cackled as the men pouted, not liking this turn of events at all. 

“Maybe we should just stay in.” Marty finally said. “Order some pizza, watch a movie or something.” 

“No Marty, we are going out and you are going to leave that poor girl alone and let her do her thing.” Deonna said. “Don’t worry Y/N we’ll keep the boys in line and off your back.” 

“Thank you Deonna.” You said primly. “I want to go out and have a good time and I don’t need you jerks getting in the way, do you understand me?” You glared at the three men, pointing your finger at each of them individually. “I swear, if you bother me I will never speak to you again.” 

“And if you bother her you will never get laid again.” Dana threatened much to the horror of her husband. Nick and Marty were aghast seeing their significant others nodding in agreement with Dana’s statement. Their shoulders slumped in defeat while you grinned victoriously. 

“Now that it’s settled, let’s go have some fun.” You said eager to begin your night.


	9. Not for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “You’re one hell of a girl”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Break up, angst

You sat on the edge of the hotel room bed, watching Marty processing your confession. The two of you had been hooking up quite regularly for several months now, and along the way you started to develop feelings for the Villain. You had never discussed exactly what it was you were doing, you just assumed you would naturally fall into a relationship. Finally, you had gotten up the nerve to bring it up and tell him how you felt. You had blurted it out the second he walked into the room, knowing if he touched you all rational thought would flee your mind and you would put it off yet again. 

After an interminable silence he spoke. “Look pet, you’re a beautiful girl and I enjoy what we’ve been doing, but I don’t have those kinds of feelings for you.” He said apologetically. “I’m sorry, I just don’t have that kind of connection with you.” You tilted your head as confusion flowed through your mind, unable to quite grasp what he had said. How do you fuck someone without any type of connection? You wondered. 

“So all this time we’ve been hooking up, you haven’t felt anything?” You asked in disbelief, feeling your heart shatter as Marty nodded. 

You’re one hell of a girl. But you’re not the girl for me.” Marty said with a shrug as you stared at him again in disbelieving silence. So he was basically using you to get off, using you until something better comes along, you thought bitterly. 

 

“Are you kidding me? So you’re fine to use my body whenever you want, but the second I want more, I’m not the one for you?” You said scathingly. “Fuck you Marty. You can go to hell.” With those parting words you stomped into the bathroom cursing under your breath all the while. He damn well better be long gone before you came back out.


End file.
